


minor inconveniences

by tennou



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Body Swap, Bottom Sam Wilson, Established Relationship, Humor, M/M, Pining, Resolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-21
Updated: 2016-06-21
Packaged: 2018-07-16 12:19:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7267867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tennou/pseuds/tennou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky and Steve swap bodies while on a mission. Things are understandably strange for Sam when his partner (Bucky, now in Steve’s body) tries to be affectionate with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	minor inconveniences

**Author's Note:**

> HAPPY SAMBUCKY WEEK! This prompt rly spoke to me. I wanted to present it in a kind of new way, so instead of the couple swapping bodies, it's one part of the couple swapping with someone + how that couple is affected (thus, the inconvenience). Idk, maybe it was a dumb idea, but I just wanted to write some happy and lighthearted stuff for these two. They deserve it :') Enjoy!

Sam swore to himself when he heard the news.

“I knew I shouldn’t have let those idiots go by themselves,” he muttered, half-walking half-running to the room the super soldiers were recuperating in.

They had gotten news of a Hydra cell hiding out in southern Siberia and the Intel they’d received had stated that the cell was small; most likely consisting of five to ten agents total. The only problem was that the news came just a week before his niece’s birthday (she was turning eight).

Sam had assured the super soldier pair that he would be able to fly out for the mission and be back before the party started, but they’d adamantly refused.

“Eight is a big year, Sam,” Steve had told him with a sparkle in his bright blue eyes and a slap on his shoulder. “You gotta be there for it.”

“Don’t worry Bird Boy,” Bucky had added as he shoved a box of cardboard-tasting protein bars into his backpack. “We’ll be safe.”

“You’d better,” Sam had told him, accepting Bucky’s goodbye kiss as Steve coughed and looked away like an innocent boy scout.

Sam held on a second longer, rubbing a hand against his irritating boyfriend’s stubbly jaw. “Would it kill you to shave once in a while? Or at least wash your hair,” he said, tugging on a greasy strand.

Bucky’s answering smile was small, but still enough to send familiar tingles through Sam. “Try not to miss me too much, Sammy.”

Sam frowned at the memory as he burst into the room, nearly startling the clipboard out of Helen Cho’s hands.

“Sam!” She gave him a polite smile. “Good to see you.”

Sam returned the smile as best as he could but even _he_ could tell that it looked more nervous than anything.

It must’ve been bad if they’d had to call in Helen Cho, world-renowned geneticist and physician.

“What’s up, Doctor?” He winced at the informality of his words, but thankfully Helen didn’t seem to notice.

“All that we know for sure right now is that they were hit by some kind of chemical blast while taking out the Hydra cell,” she said. “The mission was successful, but they collapsed soon after it was completed and were unresponsive when the support team came to pick them up.”

But Sam had already stopped listening because the men had begun to stir, and he pressed a little closer to Bucky’s bedside, helping him into a sitting position.

“Hey, dumbass, I thought I told you to be careful,” Sam berated with no real fire behind his words. Bucky’s eyes widened as he stared up at him. “Sam?” He blinked a few times. “Are you talking to _me?_ ”

Sam raised an eyebrow as he tipped Bucky’s chin up to get a clearer look at the bruises decorating his cheeks.

“Who else?” Sam frowned. “How hard did you hit your head exactly?” he asked to no one in particular.

“They actually didn’t sustain any head injuries—no sign of a concussion,” Helen answered anyway.

Sam gave her a tired smile, relief overwhelming any other major emotion he could have been feeling right then.

“Well, at least you’re okay,” he said, stroking his thumb along Bucky’s stubbly jaw. Bucky followed the movement with his eyes, still looking a little bewildered.

Sam leaned down and pressed a gentle “welcome home” kiss to his lips.

He felt Bucky stiffen underneath him for a moment, as though surprised, before slowly responding to the touch of his lips.

It was…hesitant. And careful. Two things he _did_ not associate with Bucky much anymore.

He heard the sound of someone clearing their throat loudly behind him and he pulled away, turning to see a very irritated-looking Steve eyeing the pair with a fierce scowl on his goody-two-shoes face.

“What’s up, man?”

“You’re kissing the wrong guy, Sammy.”

Sam frowned, gaze locking onto Steve. He was slumped over and rubbing his jaw in a way that was curiously unusual of him. There was a frown on his face that seemed a little too familiar to Sam.

There was something very off, here. For another thing, _Steve_ never called him Sammy.

 _The only one who does that is…_ Sam’s brow furrowed. But…that couldn’t be right.

Steve arched an eyebrow, his eyes sliding over Bucky with reproach. Bucky, for his part, looked like a deer-in-headlights with a very uncharacteristic blush on his cheeks.

“Would you like to explain, _Bucky_?” he asked, pushing off the bed with only minimal stumbling before walking over to the bed Bucky was sitting on.

Bucky blinked a few times. He cleared his throat. He pulled at the collar of his shirt, not making eye contact with either of them.

“Uh, we—me and Bucky, er, well, not Bucky…” He broke off, apparently unsure of how to continue.

Sam frowned.

Since when did Bucky refer to himself in the third person…?

“There was a blast,” Bucky began again. “And then we—me and Bucky—well, he doesn’t look like Bucky right now because…the blast—”

Steve threw his hands up in resignation, apparently having heard enough of Bucky’s meandering explanation.

“Me and Steve switched bodies,” he stated, cutting off whatever drivel was about to fall out of Bucky(?)’s mouth.

Sam froze. From behind him, he could hear Helen furiously typing something out on her tablet. 

He looked between Steve(?) and Bucky(?), his best friend and his boyfriend, his partner in crime and his partner in bed—

“Come again?” he asked.

“I’m Bucky,” said the blond man who looked almost exactly like Steve Rogers. “And that is Steve,” he said, pointing to the stubbly brunette with a striking resemblance to James Buchanan Barnes.

“We switched bodies,” Not-Bucky piped up in a small voice.

“Alright, wait one second,” Sam said, crossing his arms across his chest. “You’re Steve,” he said, looking to Bucky’s body.

“C’mon Wilson, it’s not rocket science.”

“Shut your damn mouth, Barnes.”

The man who claimed to be Bucky gave him a dry smile. “Now he’s getting it.”

He turned back to the man who was supposedly Steve.

“Alright, I believe it. But only because the only person who could possibly piss me off this much has to be Barnes.”

“Love you too.”

Sam rolled his eyes. Then he paused.

“Wait,” he said slowly, turning back to glare at Steve. “Then you _knew_ that I thought you were Bucky and you _still_ let me kiss you,” he accused, while Steve just looked away with that uncharacteristic blush on his cheeks again.

“I thought it might be…awkward?”

It didn’t really matter that much to Sam, if he was being honest, but he took twisted pleasure in seeing Steve act so guilty.

“Honestly, I’m a little pissed about that too, Steve,” Bucky joined in, crossing his arms across his chest. “You’re just going to take advantage of my boyfriend like that?”

Sam had to bite his lip to keep from laughing.

“I didn’t want you to think that I hated you or something!” Steve spluttered.

“Oh, so you had to force yourself to kiss me?” Sam questioned. “I’m not good enough for you, Steve?”

“No, not at all, I didn’t mind kissing you,” he stammered, pausing when he saw Bucky raise an eyebrow at his answer, realizing he’d probably said the wrong thing, “but—I don’t—I’m not—” He stopped abruptly, looking between the two of them with narrowed eyes. “You guys are fucking with me.”

Sam just grinned.

“Too easy, man.”

“You know I liked you guys a lot better when you were just snarking at each other.”

Bucky let out a dramatic sigh, wrapping an arm around Sam’s shoulders. “Please, you hated that angry sexual tension just as much as this.”

“If not more,” Sam added.

Steve made a face at the memory of his two best friends’ constant bickering that had almost always ended with the two of them red-faced and out of breath, standing too close to each other and making way too much intense eye contact than necessary.

“You’re right. Never mind. I take it back.”

“If you guys are done figuring your personal problems out,” they heard Helen call from behind them. “Then I think I might have a possible solution for the whole situation.”

She was looking between the two men with _way_ more excitement than the situation called for.

“You said you were hit with a blast of some kind, correct?”

Two nods.

“We picked up the machine that was used to fire it. We were kind of shooting in the dark up until this moment, but now that we know how you were affected…” She trailed off, her eyes gleaming with eagerness. “We may be able to reverse-engineer the tech and get you back to normal.”

“Why does Hydra even have this kind of tech?” Steve asked. He brushed some of Bucky’s hair back, already seemingly irritated with it. Sam held in a snort.

“I’ve heard rumors, but…” She shook her head in disbelief. “There was talk of Hydra experimenting with a dual-psyche technology of some kind,” she said, flipping around the tablet to display the diagrams on the screen.

They could have been hieroglyphics for all Sam could make out from it, but he pretended to be as intrigued as Steve and Bucky were pretending to be.

“It was called Project Gemini,” she continued, zooming in on the diagram of the human head. “And ideally it would allow one agent to access the body of another, allowing for more hazardous ops without risking the bodies of the actual agents themselves.” She looked up. “I think that’s what they were working on in that remote hideout in Siberia.”

“It explains why there were so few of them,” Steve agreed. He frowned, furrowing Bucky’s brows. “But that doesn’t explain how we ended up completely switching minds.”

Helen’s fingers flew across the tablet again as she spoke. “The most probable reason I can think of is that whatever chemical they were using for Project Gemini somehow interacted with the super serum, causing it to manifest like this.”

“But you said it can be reversed, right?” Bucky prompted, and Helen glanced up from her tablet as though she’d almost forgotten the original objective.

“Oh, yes! Definitely. It might take a few days, however. This is very experimental stuff. We may have to call in Dr. Banner as well.”

“So you’re saying they’ll be stuck like this,” Sam said, trying to process all the information without overwhelming himself too much. “For how long, exactly?”

Helen shrugged. “A few days, at the least. But I wouldn’t worry about being stuck like this for _too_ long.”

“I hope not,” Sam muttered, for the collective wellbeing of all of them.

On a practical level, missions would be near-impossible with the two super-soldiers operating different bodies.

On another level, how would they shower and control their bodily functions? These were pressing questions that Sam needed answered.

“Great. I’m going to get in touch with Bruce. We’ll call you back in if we need anything but until then…” She gave them an uncertain smile. “Try to just go about your day as best as you can?”

“Thank you, Dr. Cho,” Steve said before she left, and then the room fell silent as they processed the information.

“A few days, huh,” Bucky repeated. He was glancing down at his arms, opening and closing the fists. “Feels weird to have a real arm again.”

“I can see where you’re coming from,” Steve agreed, holding up the metal arm and twisting it this way and that. “Gonna take a while to get used to this, I think.”

Sam let out a deep breath as he watched the two super soldiers get acquainted with their new bodies.

This was _beyond_ bizarre. How was Sam going to explain this to his mom?

He thought he’d seen it all. He thought, after meeting a literal Norse god and a man that could turn into a hulking green monster, that nothing would faze him anymore.

Evidently not.

“We'll probably get the hang of it soon enough, though,” Steve said. He frowned, twisting his mouth side to side. He shrugged his arms a bit, wiggled his fingers, and clenched the metal hand into a fist. “Huh,” was all he said.

Bucky was still looking at his left arm, the flesh and blood one. Sam placed a gentle hand on Bucky’s shoulder (the shoulder that was actually Steve’s).

“You okay?” he asked.

Steve’s bright blue eyes looked up at him and it startled him to be able to see Bucky so clearly within them, even if he was in a whole other body. Sam swallowed.

This was doing some weird things to him that he didn’t _really_ want to think about right then.

“Yeah, I think so. Just…weird.” He curled his left hand into a fist and flexed. “ _Weird,_ ” he repeated.

Sam frowned, looking back at Bucky’s body which Steve now inhabited. His _boyfriend’s_ body which his best friend now inhabited.

He could already feel the headache coming on.

“You know,” Bucky said, nudging Sam in the side. “I never got my welcome-back kiss.”

Sam gave him an incredulous look.

Bucky was staring at him with Steve’s face, a very Bucky-like smile on Steve’s ridiculously red lips and oh god this didn’t count as _cheating_ did it?

“Technically I did,” he said, looking away haughtily. “You just weren’t in the right body for it.”

“Aw, c’mon Sammy,” he heard Steve’s voice say, and _damn_ if that wasn’t doing questionable things to him.

“I don’t know man…” Sam muttered, not meeting his eyes. “Maybe we should hold off. This feels a little…weird.”

Which was a major understatement. Sam was having an internal crisis at the mere _thought_ of kissing Bucky/Steve. The next few days were going to be absolute hell, he could feel it.

“Why?” Bucky asked, wrapping his free hand around Sam’s waist and tugging him close. “It’s not like Steve will mind. Right Steve?”

Steve jumped a little, as though he’d been hoping they’d forgotten he was there. He cleared his throat.

“Uh, no, of course not. I like Sam! Not like that—” he clarified hurriedly, face turning bright red again. “Um, use my body however you like! Wait, that didn’t come out right either.”

Sam was starting to feel embarrassed _for_ Steve, and figured he should cut this off before he dug himself any deeper.

“Let’s just say no touching, for now,” Sam, said, carefully extricating himself from Bucky’s grip. “That would probably be for the best. Less awkward, and everything.”

Bucky looked decidedly unenthused about the idea. “What, so no sex until we’re back in the right bodies?”

Sam didn’t need to look at Steve to know that he was probably looking mortified. He pinched the bridge of his nose, wondering how he’d gotten saddled with the human disaster that was Bucky Barnes.

“Yes, at least for now.”

Bucky let out a long, drawn-out breath. “This sucks.”

“Really, you don’t have to hold back on my account, you guys,” Steve said, after recovering from his initial shock. He tried to give them a reassuring smile. “Have all the sex you want!” He immediately cringed at his own wording again.

Sam wanted to sink into the floor.

“See?” Bucky said, oblivious to (or just plain ignoring) the tension in the room. “He gave us his blessing.”

“We are _done_ talking about this.”

 

  ●       ●       ● 

 

Bucky wasn’t having too much trouble adjusting to Steve’s body.

When they’d been hit with the blast, they’d had a few minutes to sort out what exactly had happened before they’d collapsed (another side effect of the blast).  

Now it was just a matter of getting used to operating the new bodies.

They were both the same height, and both had similarly enhanced body types. Bucky would grow accustomed to it soon enough.

Bucky glanced over at Steve (who was now in Bucky’s own body).

Although it was easy enough to maneuver around in Steve’s body, he wasn’t sure if he’d ever get over the strange experience of viewing his own form move around from an outsider perspective.

Bucky rarely ever even looked at his own reflection, and now he’d have to deal with seeing his whole body do things while he wasn’t even in it?

He shook his head, stopping that train of thought before he gave himself a headache.

“You okay, man?” he heard Sam ask as Steve stood up from the bed across from them.

“Yeah, I’m good,” Steve said, placing his hands on his hips. Bucky frowned.

He never stood like that. It looked so…out of place.

Sam seemed to agree.

“This is so fucking weird…” His boyfriend muttered, rubbing a hand against his forehead.

“Sorry,” Steve apologized, as though he’d even had a say in the matter.

“Don’t worry,” Bucky said, slapping a hand on Sam’s shoulder the way he’d seen Steve do so many times. “We’ll be back in the right bodies in no time. And,” he added in a quieter voice, leaning in so only Sam would hear, “I’ll be back to fucking you through the mattress within the week.”

Sam jumped a little at his words before shooting him a dirty look over his shoulder.

“I think that’s my cue to leave,” Steve muttered, pointedly avoiding eye contact as he marched out of the room.

Bucky had forgotten he also had super hearing.

“We’ll catch up with you later,” Bucky called after him. Steve gave them a small wave in response, and then he was gone.

Bucky turned his attention back to Sam, raising an eyebrow at his jumpy behavior.

He’d said filthier things to him before and Sam would typically give as good as he got. It was one of the things he loved about him. But now he was acting like some kind of blushing virgin from the Victorian era.

“What’s up?” he asked. “That’s not usually enough to render you speechless,” he teased, nudging Sam with a shoulder.

Sam rolled his eyes. “You seriously can’t tell?” He frowned. “You’re in Steve’s body, dude,” he said, poking Bucky in the chest. Bucky glanced down at where Sam’s finger was pointing, seeing Steve’s enormous pecs instead of his own, and he thought he might be beginning to understand where Sam was coming from a bit better. How did Steve even find clothes that fit over those things?

Sam continued. “When you say stuff like that to me while in Steve’s body, it’s like…”

Realization washed over Bucky like a tidal wave, and he felt a smile spreading across his face. “Like Steve is saying it to you,” he finished.

Sam obviously didn’t like admitting it.

“It’s just…weird, okay?” He still wasn’t meeting his eyes, pointedly avoiding looking him in the face.

This was _interesting_.

“Weird?” Bucky repeated. “Is it weird, Wilson? Or,” he said with his smile still in place, “does it get you a little hot and bothered?”

Sam’s eyes widened, and he took a step backward as Bucky took a step forward into his space. The crease between his brows deepened.

Bucky’s smile stretched into a grin.

“Do you get excited thinking about Steve talking to you like that?” he asked, stepping forward until he’d backed Sam up against the bed. His voice dropped to a murmur, leaning close to Sam’s ear. “Thinking about Steve fucking you like I do?”

Sam let out an undignified yelp. Bucky could practically feel the blush radiating off his skin.

It was so fascinating seeing Sam like this. Normally it was all snark and teasing between them (which Bucky loved, of course) but it was refreshing to see him so flustered like this.

He kind of liked it.

“It just—” Sam cut himself off. Bucky leaned back to look him in the face, brow furrowing.

“Tell me.”

Sam glanced up at him before averting his gaze again.

“It feels like…I’m _cheating_ on you or something,” he muttered.

Bucky blinked.  

And then he snorted.

“That’s it?” he asked, barely containing his laughter as he tried to keep a straight face.

“Don’t laugh, man!” Sam smacked his arm. “It’s not funny. This is a personal crisis.”

“Sure. A real serious crisis,” Bucky said, wiping away a tear. “Oh man. C’mon Sammy,” he said, dropping his voice a few octaves to a more soothing tone when he saw Sam was still unconvinced.

He didn’t really mind Sam’s reasoning. Honestly, he found it kind of cute.

For the millionth time, he marveled at how lucky he’d gotten that Sam Wilson had fallen in love with someone like him.

He lifted a hand, stroking along Sam’s cheek with the back of Steve’s fingers. He saw Sam’s eyelashes flutter at the touch.

“You know it’s just me in here,” he said softy. He pressed a little closer, testing the waters.

“Just you and me,” he continued when Sam didn’t push him away, lowering his head until their lips were just a breath apart. He paused there, letting Sam lean up and close the distance between them.

Sam was hesitant, and Bucky was sure Steve’s lips felt strange against Sam’s. It felt a little strange from his end, too.

Bucky moved slow, letting Sam adjust to the new feeling before licking his way into Sam’s mouth. He felt Sam grab onto his shoulders and then Bucky was wrapping his hands around Sam’s hips and pulling him closer against his body before he even knew what he was doing.

He _felt_ Sam’s moan more than he heard it and it was driving him crazy. He slid his hands around to Sam’s ass and lifted him onto the bed with ease; Bucky knew how much Sam loved it when he reminded him of his super strength.

He pushed Sam’s legs apart, settling between them comfortably as he deepened their kiss.

He wondered if he would actually get some “welcome home” sex after all.

 

  ●       ●       ●

 

Sam shivered as Bucky pushed his legs apart, rubbing up and down his thighs like they belonged to him.

He felt another moan building in his throat, and his eyes fluttered open for just a second.

And he saw _Steve’s_ flushed skin and dark eyelashes just inches from his own, and he panicked.

He pulled away from the kiss, catching his breath as Steve—no, _Bucky_ , dammit—looked at him with obvious questions in his eyes.

“What’s wrong, Sam?”

Sam felt his gaze drop to _Steve’s_ reddened lips and subconsciously ran a tongue over his own swollen ones, stalling for time.

“Sammy?”

He groaned.

“All I see is Steve!” He shifted a little, hyperaware of the compromising position they were still in. “I mean, I _know_ you’re in there, logically,” he said. He lifted a hand to touch Steve’s cheek. And then he pinched it.

He saw Steve’s face screw up in a way that was distinctively Bucky, who smacked his hand away.

“What the hell, man?”

Sam shook his head. “You still look too much like Steve to me. I can’t be kissing my best friend, dude. It’s definitely gonna fuck with my head after all this is over.”

Bucky scoffed. “Like you and Steve haven’t already seen each other’s junk.”

Sam’s expression was incredulous. “No, we haven’t. What the fuck, bro.”

“Wait, really? Don’t all friends see each other’s junk at one point or another?”

“Well, maybe eventually?” Sam didn’t want to _entirely_ rule out the possibility. “I don’t know! All I know is that I definitely have _not_ seen Steve’s dick at this point in time.”

“Well,” Bucky said, a sly grin on his face, and Sam knew what he was going to say before the words even left his lips. “Do you _want_ to?”

“ _No_ ,” he said resolutely.

Before Bucky could pry any further Sam was pushing him back and hopping off the bed. Bucky let him, watching him go.

“Anyway, I just remembered I have to help Natasha with…a thing,” he said as he backed out of the room. Bucky just continued to eye him with a dubious air.

“So I have to go,” Sam continued. “Talk to you later though!”

Sam turned and almost ran out of the room, hoping to _god_ they’d return to their own bodies soon.

He didn’t think he’d be able to take much more of this.

 

  ●       ●       ●

 

“I don’t see what the problem is,” Natasha said.

Sam held in an exasperated groan. “How do you not see what the problem is?”

Natasha shrugged, popping an apple slice into her mouth.

“Steve’s pretty attractive by most people’s standards. I don’t see why you don’t just sleep with Bucky even if he is in Steve’s body. I’m sure Steve wouldn’t mind either.”

Sam didn’t bother telling her Steve had already given them his blessing.

“Alright,” he said, leaning forward to steal an apple off her plate. “What if the same thing happened to Sharon and she was suddenly in Helen’s body?” he asked with an air of smugness. “Would you still sleep with her, even if she looked like Helen now?”

Natasha just gave him a mysterious smile. “Don’t worry about it.”

That wasn’t the exact answer he’d been looking for, but somehow her tone discouraged further interrogation.

They sat in amiable silence for a few moments as Sam mulled it over.

Bucky and Steve had been gone for a little under a week, and during that whole time he’d been sleeping alone. It obviously wasn’t the _most_ pressing issue they were facing in the whole situation, but dammit Sam was getting antsy. He had needs, too.

But would those needs outweigh the weirdness of fucking his best friend?

Sam sighed, tabling the thought for later as he grabbed a banana for himself when Natasha smacked his hand away from her apples.

He chewed morosely on the overripe banana as he thought about his problem.

“Will I be able to last, Nat?” he asked. “Will I be able to make it through the sex drought until their bodies are switched back?”

“You know there are people with actual problems in the world, Sam.”

“Are we talking about Sam’s problems?” he heard Bucky’s voice ask, which meant Steve had arrived.

Sam glanced up to greet him—and then nearly choked on his banana.

Gone was Bucky’s stubble and greasy hair, as well as the baggy sweatshirts and pants. He was now dressed in a form-fitting sweater and a pair of jeans.

The look was new for Sam. Bucky didn’t often give the impression that he actually put effort into his appearance.

Sam definitely wasn’t complaining.

“You okay?” Steve asked, thick brown eyebrows knitting in concern as Sam hacked down the rest of the long yellow fruit.

“I’m fine,” he wheezed as Natasha handed him a glass of water. “But I think I should be asking _you_ that.”

“What do you mean?”

“I think he’s referring to the…” Natasha gestured vaguely to Bucky’s now clean-shaven face. Even his hair seemed a bit shorter (definitely cleaner than it had looked in weeks).

“Ah,” Steve said, sounding a little sheepish. “The stubble was kind of irritating, to be honest. And I just washed the hair,” he said, tugging at the light brown locks. “And trimmed the edges a bit.” He shrugged. “Hopefully Bucky won’t notice.”

“Oh, he noticed.”

Sam peered around Bucky’s frame to see Steve’s body hunkering in the doorway, his expression sullen but thankfully not too angry.

“Sorry, man,” Steve said, not sounding the least bit sorry as he swiped Sam’s half-eaten banana for himself. “It had to be done.”

“How do _you_ feel about it, Sam?” Natasha asked. Sam sent her a questioning look, but her mysterious smile was back.

“I dunno,” he said, glancing back at the new fresh-faced Bucky Barnes. He looked good, that much was certain.

But Sam was a little biased. Bucky could’ve been wearing a pair of khaki shorts and a Hawaiian shirt and Sam would still think he looked good (love was truly blind).

“He looks good,” he said with a shrug. “But I’m not gonna lie, I kind of dug the rugged homeless guy look. It worked for him,” he said, catching Bucky’s eye with a sly smile which he returned.

“Ugh. Keep it in your pants, boys.”

“I’m trying to.”

Natasha and Steve shared a look of vague disgust at the losers in love.

“But really man, you should wear one of those sweaters once in a while,” Sam said, eyeing Bucky’s new outfit with renewed interest. “Show off those arms.”

Bucky rolled his eyes as he slid into the seat next to him. “Can you not ogle my body when I’m standing right here?”

“Sorry,” Sam said with a grin, openly staring at Bucky’s ass just to get on his nerves. “The view is too good to resist.”

“I honestly can’t tell if you guys are flirting or insulting each other right now,” Steve said with a frown.

Natasha snorted. “Can you _ever_ tell? This is like foreplay to them.”

Steve wrinkled his nose. “Good point.”

“I wish we could argue,” Bucky said, draping an arm around Sam’s shoulders and pulling him into his chest. “But you’re not wrong.”

“We’re the worst,” Sam agreed, picking the arm off his shoulders and depositing it back in his boyfriend’s lap.

Natasha scoffed at their behavior. “I’m going to go meet up with Sharon and Helen,” she said. “Hopefully they’ll be closer to having found some sort of solution to…whatever this is,” she said, gesturing between the three boys in the room.

“I’ll come with you,” Steve said, tossing a disapproving stare at the two of them before he left the room.

“He looked so much like himself when he did that it’s scary,” Sam said, eyes still on the empty doorway.

“So,” Bucky said, sidling closer to Sam with a teasing smile. Sam turned to him with wary eyes.

Bucky waggled his eyebrows. “You like the rugged bad boy type, huh?”

“You should know that, babe,” Sam said, leaning his head on his hand. “I like you, and you’re bad at pretty much everything.”

Bucky gave him a knowing look. “Well, obviously not _everything_ —”

“Alright, point taken, just don’t complete whatever wildly inappropriate thing is about to come out of your mouth,” Sam said quickly. Bucky grinned.

“I was just going to bring up how I destroy you in Uno every time we play, but my sexual prowess works too.”

Sam groaned. “I cannot believe you just said ‘sexual prowess’ in the year 2016.”

“You love it.”

“I hate it, and I hate you.”

 

  ●       ●       ●

 

As Sam had predicted, the next few days were utter hell.

Sam was staying true to his word and refusing to have sex with Bucky while he was in Steve’s body (much to his dismay and frustration), but damn was Bucky making it difficult. And not even intentionally, which made it that much worse.

Bucky would just do random, thoughtful, Bucky-like things for Sam that reminded him why he loved him so much in the first place and just like that, his willpower would begin to crumble.

“You tired?” Bucky had asked one night after a long day of training exercises and drills. Nothing too serious, but Sam was just about melting into the couch cushions when Bucky had asked.

He had nodded, a little drowsy in his response, and the next thing he knew there was a gentle hand on his back, coaxing him into a lying position with his head pillowed in Bucky’s lap.

“House Hunters can wait,” Bucky had told him. He turned the volume all the way down so as to not disturb Sam in his mini nap, and threaded their fingers together. “Get some rest, Sammy,” he said softly, and Sam’s self-control had nearly gone right out the window. The only thing that had stopped him from turning his head and sucking the living daylights out of his boyfriend through his dick was the fact that he really was too tired to function.

Later, he woke to find himself carefully tucked away in his own bed, alone. He appreciated the gesture, but he also just really missed having the warmth of having his boyfriend next to him.

His patience was wearing dangerously thin when Helen and Bruce finally announced that they’d come to a solution for the body swap problem, and when Sam heard the news he was falling over himself to make sure that Bucky and Steve got to the chambers as fast as possible.

“Thank you for your enthusiastic response, Mr. Wilson,” Bruce said with a smile, and Sam felt his face grow hot at his own transparency.

“No prob, man. And you can just call me Sam,” he said. “Anyone who’s willing to take time out of their day to help out these two idiots is on a first name basis with me.”

Bruce cracked a real smile at that, one that actually reached his eyes, and he gave a slight nod.

“Noted, Sam.”

“Now should we get this started, Doctor?” Helen asked from behind her desk. “I have a feeling these gentlemen want to get back into their bodies as soon as possible.”

“You have no idea,” Bucky muttered, stepping into the containment chamber alongside Steve.

“I think we do,” Sharon chimed in, a hand on her hip as she appraised the pair. “You and Sam have been moping around the tower for five days now. It’s hard to miss,” she teased.

“The only thing missing is the little gray raincloud that follows you around,” Natasha remarked, looking pleased when Helen giggled at their expense.

Natasha shared a look with Sharon, one that Sam didn’t quite understand (but if he had to guess it probably had something to do with the cute, world-renowned geneticist with the adorable laugh).

He smiled at the thought. They would make a cute couple.

“Alright, ready to get this started?” Bruce asked, adjusting something that Sam couldn’t see on the control panel.

“Ready,” Steve said from Bucky’s body.

“Let’s do it,” Bucky said in Steve’s voice.

“Alright,” Helen said. “Sharon, if you could you please get the door.”

Sharon shut the door to the chamber, securing it shut before giving them a thumbs-up. Sam felt his heart rate rising in anticipation, ready to be rid of this minor inconvenience that had been plaguing the three of them for the past week.  

“Three, two…” Helen counted down in steady beats. Sam held his breath.  

“One.”

There was a bright green flash that was visible even from outside the containment chamber, and then it was gone just as quick.

Sam blinked.

“Did it work?”

“We’ll see,” Bruce murmured, gesturing for Sharon to open the doors and let the pair out.

The super soldiers stumbled out, looking disoriented and out of sorts, but otherwise unharmed.

Sam caught Bucky’s body before he tripped over his own feet, holding him up as he asked, “Did it work? Are you guys back to normal now?”

Bucky’s eyes blinked at him.

“Sorry, Sam, it’s still Steve.”

Sam’s eyes widened.

And then he smacked the side of his head.

“Don’t lie to me, Barnes. I know it’s you.”

Bucky broke into a very familiar grin that made Sam’s heart swell.

“Yeah, I know you know.”

“I hate you.”

Sam couldn’t resist pulling him into a kiss, a proper one that he hadn’t indulged in since the first day of the body swap. He nearly moaned aloud as Bucky snaked an arm around his waist to give him the deep, thorough kiss he’d been waiting for since they’d gotten back. He felt his knees beginning to buckle.

“Alright, this is heartwarming and all, but you _really_ need to get a room,” Sam heard Natasha’s voice say. And he knew they were being gross but he couldn’t get his hands off of Bucky; he’d _missed_ him and now he didn’t want to let go.

Bucky seemed to have a similar idea because he simply reached down and swung Sam into his arms, barely disturbing their kiss with the movement.

Sam wrapped his arms around Bucky’s neck and pulled away long enough to announce, “Don’t expect us back until tonight.”

“Tomorrow,” Bucky amended, already half out the door.

     ●       ●       ●

 

Bucky hadn’t realized how much he could miss Sam, even when he had him right in front of him.

He wanted to respect Sam’s wishes, so he hadn’t tried anything dirty, but he missed having his hands all over Sam all the time.

So we he was making up for it now.

He brought them back to his bedroom, the one they usually shared before the body swap debacle, and dropped him onto the bed without ceremony.

“Easy, old man,” Sam said with a frown, rubbing at his the place he’d landed on his ass. “Not everyone is as indestructible as you.”

Bucky rolled his eyes, already stripping off his clothes at near-inhuman speed.

“You need to take those off before I rip them off,” he told him, pointing to Sam’s still-clothed body.

“Chill out, Thor,” Sam muttered as pulled his shirt off He felt the bed dip as Bucky climbed on over him and he paused in his undressing to lean up and press a sloppy kiss to his lips.

“Don’t talk about other Avengers while you’re in bed with me,” Bucky murmured against his lips.

Sam grinned at him. Infuriating.

“Make me stop.”

Bucky raised an eyebrow before grabbing a hold of Sam’s pants (that he _still_ had yet to remove) and yanking them off his legs in one fell swoop. He felt Sam shiver beneath him.

He nosed down his jaw, leaving tiny bites along the way as he made his way to the juncture of Sam’s neck, loving the noises he was pulling out of Sam.

“Missed you,” Bucky said between kisses.

“Wait, wait,” Sam said, and then he was pushing him back and sitting upright. Bucky eyed him in confusion, until Sam maneuvered Bucky back onto the bad and straddled his lap with a sly smile that was making it hard for him to think straight.

Sam hooked his arms around Bucky’s shoulders to pull him close enough to whisper, “I’m gonna ride you.”

“ _God_ _yes_ ,” Bucky breathed, planting another messy kiss on Sam’s lips that involved too much saliva and tongue to be truly sexy, but he loved it anyway.

Sam moved to take his boxers off but Bucky caught his hands and shook his head.

“Leave them on,” he said, sliding his fingers underneath the fabric to cup his ass, and then pushing the fabric further to tease the rim of Sam’s hole. He relished in Sam’s little gasp. “I wanna fuck you just like this,” Bucky murmured, hiking Sam’s boxers further up his full ass. “Wanna make you come in your underwear.”

Sam’s voice hitched. “Pervert.”

Bucky grabbed the lube from the drawer in the bedside table and slicked up his fingers.

“You love it,” he said, and then he was pushing into Sam with his right hand and using his left to slowly pump Sam’s cock into hardness.

Sam’s breathing was coming harder now and he struggled not to squirm too much in Bucky’s lap as he took him apart with his fingers. He unintentionally clenched around his fingers and Bucky had to hold back groan, already imagining that tight heat around his cock.

“Alright,” Sam said, pushing Bucky’s hands away. “That’s enough, I want you inside me already.”

Bucky reached back around to bunch up the fabric of Sam’s boxers away from his asshole and allow Sam to sink onto his dick with minimal distractions.

He held his breath as Sam held himself open and lowered himself onto his cock, achingly slow, until Bucky was enveloped with Sam’s tight walls.

“Fuck,” Bucky said eloquently, and Sam offered him a shaky smile as he let himself get accustomed to the stretch.

He moved his hips around a bit, before lifting himself almost completely off and sinking back down in one smooth move.

Bucky struggled against the urge to flip them around and just drive into Sam as hard as he wanted. The asshole was going to tease hell out of him.

Sam started off slow, grinding up and down Bucky’s length with a smug smile at Bucky’s obvious lack of composure.

“C’mon, Wilson,” Bucky mumbled against the skin of Sam’s shoulder. His hands were wrapped loosely around Sam’s hips, following Sam’s leisurely movements. He dug his fingers into the skin as Sam continued to torture him slowly. “Are you trying to kill me?”

“Yes,” Sam replied, but Bucky could tell he was beginning to lose some of his restraint too. His thighs were beginning to shake and his cock was leaking precum onto the fabric of his boxers, leaving a clearly visible wet stain on the front. Bucky licked his lips at the sight.

Sam’s movements grew faster, less controlled as he truly began to ride Bucky’s cock. His self-control began to dwindle and he was letting out those wanton little moans and whimpers that Bucky loved to hear.

“Just like that,” Bucky urged, his hands beginning to guide Sam’s hips and up and down of their own accord. Sam didn’t seem to mind, one hand entangled in Bucky’s hair and the other covering one of Bucky’s own hands where it was gripping his hip.

“Are you getting close?” Bucky asked, and Sam could only nod in response, biting his lip to keep any more incriminating sounds from escaping.

“Do you think you can come without touching yourself?” Bucky asked with a wicked smile, using his grip on Sam’s hips to set a fast, brutal pace between them.

“I-I don’t—” Sam broke off, his nails digging into the skin of Bucky’s back as he neared his climax.

“I know you can,” Bucky said against Sam’s ear as he thrust up into Sam’s tight heat.

Bucky winced as Sam’s grip on his skin bordered on painful, but then Sam was shaking in his lap, coming in his dirtied boxers with a strangled moan. He felt him go limp in his lap and he paused, his hands uncertain against Sam’s skin.

“Damn,” Sam breathed. “That was good. Worth the wait,” he said almost conversationally, as though Bucky’s rock-hard cock wasn’t still shoved up his ass.

“Uh,” Bucky said, shifting slightly without jostling his oversensitive dick too much. “Do you…want me to stop?”

Sam leaned back and frowned, wincing at the feel of Bucky’s cock inside him.

“No,” he said slowly, dragging his hand up through Bucky’s hair. “I want you to finish.”

Bucky’s eyes widened. “You mean—?”

“Yes, Barnes, I mean you don’t have to pull out—”

Sam yelped as Bucky reversed their positions so that Sam was on his back staring up at him.

“Don’t forget you agreed to this,” Bucky said, hooking a hand underneath Sam’s thigh and yanking it up over his shoulder.

Sam usually didn’t let him finish inside because it was a mess to clean, but Bucky’s favorite view was the sight of his cum dripping out of Sam’s ass. Sam had told him it was gross (multiple times) but it drove him crazy knowing that Sam could still feel the remnants of their sex long after they’d finished.

Bucky spread Sam’s legs wide out in front of him and began thrusting into him with no real rhythm or control, only seeking his own release as he pounded into his partner’s pliant body. He savored the drag of fabric of Sam’s boxers against his skin as he thrust in.

Sam whimpered a bit at the oversensitivity and it just fueled Bucky further, picking up the speed of his thrusts until he came inside him with a shudder.

“You’re right,” Bucky sighed after he pulled out and plopped down next to his boyfriend. “Totally worth the wait.”

“Ugh.” Sam was tugging at his ruined boxers with disdain. “I can never use these again, you know. I hope you’re happy.”

Bucky laughed, throwing an arm around Sam’s middle and hugging him close against him.

“More than you will ever know,” he said, not bothering to hide his contentment.

Sam muttered something about needing to shower and burning his boxers, but Bucky happily ignored him.

“I love you, you know,” Bucky said as he watched Sam peel off the dirtied boxers and fling them somewhere across the room. Sam snorted.

“I know, you loser.” He returned to Bucky’s side and pressed a kiss to his lips. “Love you too.”

Bucky smiled, eyes drooping with fatigue already, and he made sure to have Sam securely snuggled up beside him before drifting off to sleep.

“You know,” Sam said suddenly, interrupting Bucky’s almost-sleep. “With the whole body swap thing…wouldn’t it have been funny if I had accidentally called you Steve while we were fucking?”

“…Go to sleep, Sam.”

“Alright Steve—I mean Bucky.”

“I hate you.”

“Love you too.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> The worst.
> 
> Kudos + comments if you liked it would be v appreciated! Thanks for reading :^)  
> [starfudge](http://starfudge.tumblr.com/)


End file.
